Zazel
is a Rank S, Drain-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. He was at first a Boss Yo-kai, but had transitioned to being a recruitable Yo-kai as of Wibble Wobble. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters'': Boss Yo-kai. ** ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble'': Playable Yo-kai. ** ''Yo-kai Watch 3'': Befriending Yo-kai. ** ''Yo-kai Watch Busters 2'': Boss and Befriending Yo-kai. * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai. **Yo-kai Watch: The Great Enma and The Five Tales Nyan!: Main Antagonist Yo-kai. **Yo-kai Watch: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!: Supporting Yo-kai. **Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: Return of the Oni King: Supporting Yo-kai. **''Yo-kai Watch: Forever Friends: Supporting Yo-kai Biology Appearance Zazel has pale gray skin, long white hair, two pointy ears, light blue eyes, and short black nails. He wears a pale blue garment with a collar that stands upwards, a black robe with slate gray wisp-like patterns, tied together by an indigo blue ''obi with a mulberry colored rope, pale blue pants, and grey boots with wisps placed at the ends. He wields a dark silver gray staff with a single horned skull and one red eye. Zazel has another form, more monstrous in appearance, in which his body is mostly a mass of thorny dark purple-colored tentacles, with three shorter tentacles under his neck which seem to be made of skin. His arms get thinner and slightly longer. On his obi, Zazel has two small differently-colored wisps, one pink and one blue, alongside with what seems to be a small white piece of paper. Personality Zazel is known to shows signs of misanthropy, that is, a deep seated hatred for humans. This mindset steams from a conversation he held with Ancient Enma, in which the monarch viewed humans with disdain for he felt they were a corrupting influence for the Yo-kai World. As such, Zazel believes he is the only one who can carry Ancient Enma's will. He clearly shows his ruthlessness and unreasonability by mocking his opponents as being "weak" in battle. When setting his plan into action, whilst arbitrarily ordering all the Yo-kai in the human world to return to the Yo-kai World, he is shown to be very cunning. He lied to Aristokat and Duke Doggy about Lord Enma having contracted a human sickness in order to enforce his authority as the head of the Yo-kai Council and act as the de-facto ruler of the Yo-kai World, while he supposedly sealed Lord Enma in his room. Abilities and Powers Zazel can blast red energy through the eye of his skull staff as his Soultimate Move. He can assume two different forms depending on how he powers up. By himself, he can assume a massive form with thorny tentacles, which are strong enough to tear through buildings. He also has the ability to fuse himself with Duke Doggy and Aristokat which allows him to become Zazelmare. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Moon Rabbit Crew Zazel appears as the main boss of the second extra chapter introduced in this update of the game. His appearance is a rendition of his role in M02, with two notable differences: He, Alicktokat, and Duke Drooly fighting simultaneously the Blasters team, which can be composed by any Yo-kai the player has recruited up to that point -although only the initial team lineup and the Yo-kai who confront him in the movie appear in the cutscenes, without Nate and Hailey Anne appearing at all-, and being defeated initially by them as well; also, when facing the Blasters as Zazelmare, Lord Enma appears during the battle assisting the heroes with his energy orbs, which have to be hit in order to give them a chance to strike at the Boss Yo-kai, and Zazel is defeated by the Blasters as well, unlike by just Lord Enma in the film. ''Yo-kai Watch 3 Zazel initially appears as a NPC in Lord Enma's office in New Yo-kai City. As of 2.0 update, Zazel can be befriended by completing the request "Yo-kai Council's Top Secret Order", which is started by scanning the QR Code for the Chairman's Staff. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Stats Moveset |35-77|-|Single enemy}} |70|Drain|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|Mighty magic powers bind the Yo-kai so badly it can't move!}} }}|190|-|Single column|Unleashes a fierce wave of callous energy upon the column in front.}} ||-||Drains SPR from linked Yo-kai.}} Soul In the anime Etymology Origin This Yo-kai is directly named after the Nurarihyon, but unlike Awevil/Greesel (see Awevil#Origin), Zazel's design appears to discard most of his namesake's physical traits and focus only on its role as a youkai leader of dubious morality. "Zazel" comes from "Azazel", a fallen angel whose evil influence led to the corruption of humanity. Because he was a leader among the fallen angels, the Jewish Book of Enoch commands its readers to “ascribe all sin” to him. Trivia * Both Lord Enma and the previous King Enma refer to him with the affectionate nickname . * In the 2nd movie he is voiced by . * In the 3rd movie he is one of two Yo-kai (along with Lord Enma) which are portrayed by human actors in the live-action sequences as opposed by being rendered in CGI. He is portrayed by Takumi Saitohhttp://www.eiga-yokai.jp/eiga03/info/character.php. * The quest "The Provincial Publicity Project" reveals that Zazel has a great singing voice, and spends his nights singing karaoke alone. * In the English version of Yo-kai Watch Blasters, Zazel speaks with a Transylvanian accent (the one Count Dracula has), probably because of how he looks like a vampire. ** However, in the cutscene where he transforms into Zazelmare, he appears to drop the accent, implying that it might be fake. In other languages and , an onomatopoeia used to describe something floating upwards. | fr-name = Zazel | fr-meaning = Same as the English name. | es-name = Zazel | es-meaning = Same as the English name. | de-name = Sasel | de-meaning = Same as the English name. | it-name = Zazel | it-meaning = Same as the English name. | ptbr-name = Zazel | ptbr-meaning = Same as the English name. | th-name = นูราริฮยอน | th-meaning = | kr-name = 아수라 Asula | kr-meaning = }} See Also * Righteous Zazel * Zazelmare * Nurarihyon (Shadowside) * Youma Shouzoku Nurarihyon References de:Sasel Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Blasters Category:Shady Tribe Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Chinese Food Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Black Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Moon Rabbit Crew Category:Grey Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai Category:Onnen Tribe Category:Big Bosses Category:Antagonist